


Ticcimask Week (Original)

by BrokenHeart6669



Series: Fandom Weeks [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:21:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenHeart6669/pseuds/BrokenHeart6669
Relationships: Ticcimask
Series: Fandom Weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129568
Kudos: 1





	1. A/N

Ticcimask Week is a fandom/shipping week of my own design, I'm actually quite surprised it hasn't been done before.

Ticcimask Week starts February 1 and ends on February 7, each day with different prompts.

Day 1, Third Wheel, someone associated with Creepypasta is a third wheel to the relationship

Day 2, School AU, Either Slender School or 'we're not murderers and we're in high school'

Day 3, Hurt Comfort, self explanatory

Day 4, Matchmaker! Hoodie, Hoodie kicks off the relationship

Day 5, Killing Spree, the two go on a killing spree together

Day 6, Fluff, self axplanitory

Day 7, Your Choice, choose any of the prior days

If you use these prompts, please credit me but otherwise, I hope you have as much fun as I will.


	2. Day 1, Third Wheel

(Toby’s POV)

I rest my head against Timothy’s shoulder, we’re watching television together. Right now we’re watching Freaky Friday, making fun of how weird and creepy it is. It was especially weird when that teenager was pining after what he thought was the mom. I mean just unholy shit that’s creepy.

Soon the credits roll and I snuggle deeper into the blanket that’s draped over us both.

“Wanna cuddle”, Tim says with a small yawn. Without much hesitation I lay my head on his chest, my ticing slowing noticeably. He lays his head against mine, wrapping his arms around me and we sit like that for a while, doing nothing but breathing. 

“Hey guys!” oh god not-

“Brian?”, Tim says, quickly stopping the cuddling session. “W-what the fuck are you doing here?!”

“I live here”, he replies sarcastically.

“But you have day shift!”, Tim retaliates. “Shouldn’t you be out torturing some bastards?”

“Eh I got bored”, Brain replies. Tim lets out a sigh of exhaustion. 

“Of course”, he says, “Of fucking course. Just-just go away”, Tim says, embarrassed.

“Merp”, Brian says. This is weird. Wh- just why.


End file.
